Of Metal and Flames
by shinabui
Summary: Resubmitted  Minor Spoilers! Instead of staying with Fengolio, Meggie and Mo return home, only to encounter some surprises... Pairing unknown as of yet, NOT A FARID/MEGGIE FIC.


**Hello dearest reader! This is my first fanfiction for Inkheart :3 With this story there will be many hinted pairings but I have a secret one in mind. Just to let you all know, this will definitely not be a Farid/Meggie pairing! Also...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTER'S BELONG TO CORNELIA FUNKE, but the story is mine :3 sorry the extreme caps there.**

(EDIT: Hey y'all, I recently become inspired to continue this story so I'm resubmitting it with a few minor changes! Feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes.)

* * *

Meggie Folchart sat at her desk in class, tapping her fingers and staring out of the large window to her left. The teacher was going on about something to do with angles and measurements, but all of it was beyond her. It had been three days since Mo' and her had returned home from Fengolio's, yet it all seemed like something from years past.

Honestly, Meggie had been surprised when Mo' had agreed to come home instead of going for the book. She knew how much it meant to her, and that guilt weighed heavily, but she also knew of the dangers. The odds were not in their favour, they were out numbered and out witted dealing with something neither of them fully understood.

In such little time, a world had opened itself to this girl, and not like the papery kind found in books, but one of flesh, blood, and murder. Her foggy gaze watched field outside, memories of fire, knives, and books tumbling around inside her head.

A loud slam on her desk caused her jump and her heart to skip, but it was not the sound of gunshot as she had thought just the teacher's text book on her desk. Looking up from the worn hard cover book, her eyes met those of her angry teacher.

"Ms. Folchart if you would kindly step down from the clouds and back to this classroom I would be glad to tell you that someone if waiting for you down in the office, you may leave now." The teacher scowled her wrinkly red face; it reminded Meggie of a rotten bruised apple.

"Yes Mrs. Simpson."

Meggie looked away from the menacing elderly adult and gathered her own things from her desk stuffing them into her rucksack and swinging it over her shoulder. She then made her way into the hall way, the classroom door closing behind her with a soft thud.

The hallway was empty as usual during classes in the small school, he sneakers scuffed along the linoleum as she walked towards the office. Her eyebrows furrowed as she neared, something was bothering her.

Why would her dad come to get her during school? Had something happened? Was something wrong? Meggie's chest felt tight as panic coursed its way through her, eroding at her calm mood.

Her pace picked up and she was breathing hard and loud now, silently she prayed to anyone that would listen for her father to be okay. Hot under the collar, she opened the door to the office and sitting in the third chair to her left was Mo'. Her heart slowed a little, he looked pale and tired, almost like a vampire, but he was wearing a nice gentle smile.

"Hey there Megs'." Mo' stood from his seat, his frame claiming his high height of almost 6 feet.

"Hi dad. . ." Meggie looked at her dad's face, had he ever looked this tired before Dustfinger had shown up at their house that one rainy night? She didn't think so.

"I'm going to be taking you home early, alright hun? Elinor called me and I've got to go down there for some business." Mo' walked to the front desk and signed his daughter out on a sheet of paper. Looking at the secretary at the desk he felt awkward as she ignored him completely.

Meggie's stomach was doing flips as her father and she left the school. On the way to their van, Meggie voiced her concern "Dad, why are we going back there? You promised we'd stop searching for the book!" She adjusted her pack strap on her shoulder and stopped walking.

Mo' looked terribly sad and distant as he answered "I know Meggie, it's not about finding the book this time, and it really is business..." He looked off and reaching the van pulled open the door on the driver's side.

Meggie slowly went to the passenger seat and pulled the door open, the rusty metal handle felt cold and flaky under her hand.

Ever since the night they returned back to their countryside home, the two person family had developed the personalities of ghosts, just shells of how they had been before the incoming of Inkheart into Meggie's life.

Mo' started the van; it awoke with a grumpy grumble and a huff and then came to life, her father pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the road. Meggie stared out of the window and hoped to herself that Mo' wasn't lying, before she could have always been sure of his honesty but now...

Mo' turned his head momentarily and looked at Meggie and then back at the road his face was tired and the shirt and jacket he was wearing looked like they needed a wash. Letting loose an exhausted sigh he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Meggie I'm sorry."

Meggie looked back at her father and she too sighed.

"I know dad, I am too."

The rest of the drive home went by silently, Meggie watched trees and fences blur by the window. She just wanted things to slow down. Everything was just going by too fast, like scenery by the window.

Gravel crunched under the tires of the old behemoth of a vehicle as Mo' Pulled into the driveway. Meggie of unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, sliding out she slammed the door closed when a hand slipped around her face cupping her mouth and a cold hard chill ran up her neck.

Looking into the reflection the rear-view mirror, tears rushed to her eyes and her knees to jelly. Under the muffle of his hand she whispered the name of the man whom she feared more than anyone, even Capricorn.

Mo' slid out of the car on his side and his eyes widened with anger and fear as he repeated Meggie, his voice was loud and clear though and it bellowed throughout the lot...

"BASTA!"

Said man smirked and tilted his knife on Meggie's neck, she quivered and turned pleading eyes to her father.

"Missed you too." Basta said as he slipped his other arm around Meggie's waist and pulled her close.

****

* * *

AN: So hello :D what did you think? Like it? Any criticism? I know it's short but I'm just testing the waters. Reveiws are greatly appreciated~


End file.
